overlordmaruyamafandomcom-20200223-history
Elf Country
Elf Country (エルフの国) is a nation of the New World and the homeland of the elves with the Elven Capital seated at the Crescent Lake in the Great Southern Forest neighboring the Slane Theocracy. Background The Elf Country once had a friendly relationship with the neighboring Slane Theocracy, despite the latters prejudice towards non-humans. That was until the Elf King abducted and raped the woman who was known as the ace of the Theocracy's Black Scripture. Unfortunately for the Elf King, the Theocracy managed to rescue her and took custody of the child he impregnated her with. Afterwards, the Theocracy began waging a war of retribution against the Elf Country. However, progress is slow as the Elf Country is mostly hard-to-traverse woodland and the war continues to this day. On the other hand, the Elves are clearly on the losing side, with many being captured and enslaved. Chronology The Ruler of Conspiracy Arc Following the founding of the Sorcerer Kingdom, the highest authority of the Slane Theocracy, the Supreme Council, wanted to directly engage them. However, they couldn't spend the manpower as their forces were already spread thin due to the war with the Elf Country. After the Supreme Council's meeting, they decided to continue to primarily focus on their war with the Elf Country.Overlord Volume 10 Intermission The Craftsman of Dwarf Arc The Slane Theocracy started to advance deeper into the Elf Country after it committed its Holocaust Scripture to the war. Desperate, the elves pleaded to their king to use his great power and save their nation. However, the king refused to aid his own country, seeing it as a nation of weaklings. He instead intends to directly visit the Slane Theocracy himself after the Elf Country is destroyed.Overlord Volume 11 Intermission Culture All Elves within the New World especially those who live in the Elf Country see any elf with Heterochromia eyes as a sign of royal blood. At least some elves have been known to mate with other humanoids and produce half breeds. Evileye noted that the Elf Royal Family was said to bore the special characteristics of the ancestral Elves.Overlord Volume 05 Chapter 2: Blue Roses Religion Politics The country is ruled by a monarchy, with an elven king that serves as its primary ruler. Military Strength The Elf Country has a strong enough military to fight off the Slane Theocracy's, which is known to be the strongest human nation in its part of the New World, for a long time. But there is still a distinct difference between the power of the Theocracy and the elf nation. The reason why elves are able to combat Theocracy's superior tactics, resources, troops, and magic items was due to their guerrilla tactics. To some extent, the Elf Country's military is said to be more skilled than the Theocracy's Holocaust Scripture in the field of guerrilla tactics. Foreign Relations Slane Theocracy The two countries were once allied nations and had a mutual co-operative relationship but something went wrong and now they are at war with each other. Apparently, the Elf King kidnapped one of the Theocracy's Black Scripture members and raped her causing a deep animosity between the two nations. The Theocracy considers them lower than humans and as such any captives are most often treated poorly and even kept as slaves. Baharuth Empire While official relations have not been established, the country does own a large variety of elven slaves, so it is presumed that official relations between these two countries is not good. Trivia * Many of the citizens are descendants of the Elf King, but none of them possess his level of power. References }} pl:Kraj Elfów Category:Locations Category:Countries Category:Human Countries Category:Elf Country